


Unbearable Date Night

by Deescent



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Viagra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 04:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16442693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deescent/pseuds/Deescent
Summary: Jinyoung and Jackson had planned to go out to dinner, and Jinyoung wanted to make the night special, so he decided to take something that he thought would "enhance" their night together... But, neither him nor Jackson had expected exactly how much it would "enhance" their night.(Title might change idk i kinda hate it)------I feel like the description is too cryptic skfnndd Jinyoung just took a little pill that worked a bit faster than he expected it to and it caught Jackson off gaurd.





	Unbearable Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> I went away for a while but I'm baaack with a one shot skdndmd (I'm working on a chartered story rn which might turn out interesting, idk yet, but I might be back soon with something new!!)

Jinyoung quickly popped the little pill in his mouth, hoping that it would take effect at just the right time. He’s never used these pills before, and had only heard of what they were able to do, but the description of them sounded appealing enough to him for him to go to the local pharmacy and purchase a bottle. He only wanted them for tonight, since him and Jackson were going out to dinner for the evening, but he had no choice but to buy the whole bottle. He figured he would just have to save the rest of the pills for other occasions.

He grabbed some water off of his nightstand and swigged some down, swallowing the pill to allow it to works it's magic. He didn’t tell Jackson that he’d bought them, or that he was taking them tonight, since he sort of wanted them to be a surprise. Jinyoung hadn’t read much into the reputation of the pills, but from what he’s heard, they’re able to get him “ _ excited _ ” quickly and allowed him to last a bit longer when committing dirty acts with his lover. Jinyoung wanted the night to be special, and although he was hesitant, he took the extra step to get himself to be nearly irresistible to Jackson.

They weren’t going out for any special occasion. It was just a rare night that they had free to be alone together. They both had wanted this for a long time, but with their packed schedules, it was nearly impossible to bring them together aside from work. They finally have a night off though, and they’d been planning on going out together for the whole week. Jinyoung had even asked Jackson earlier that week if he could sleep over at his place after dinner instead of going back to the dorm, and of course Jackson couldn’t deny. He set up the perfect night for them, and the pills were an added bonus.

Jinyoung though, was the type to do a lot of research into things before making use of them, yet he didn’t really do much research on the pills. He half read the information labels of the bottle, but Jackson was standing in the hallway and rushing him out the door so they could make their reservation, making Jinyoung have to quickly take a pill and rush out the door. He figured he knew enough about them anyway; he knew the effects of the pill, and he knew what they would do to him. That's all he needed to know. At least, he thought that was all he needed to know.

Jinyoung ran out the door and greeted Jackson who had driven over to pick him up. He hugged the elder tightly, burying his nose into his shoulder.

“Missed me?” Jackson asked playfully, pressing his body snugly against Jinyoung's.

“No.” Jinyoung giggled, yet the way he embraced Jackson said otherwise. “I saw you just yesterday.”

“Mmm but I bet you couldn’t wait to see me again huh?” Jackson asked as he pulled only slightly away from Jinyoung, a knowing smile on his face.

Jinyoung could only blush since Jackson was right, trying to hide his smile, yet failing miserably. “Shut up.” He said, lightly slapping Jackson’s shoulder.

Jackson chuckled, wrapping an arm around Jinyoung's waist and leading the younger to the elevator of the dorm. “C’mon, don’t wanna get there too late.”

Jinyoung happily went along, probably looking a lot more cheerful than usual, but he couldn’t help it. Jackson made him feel all kinds of happy feelings, and it was hard not to show them when his heart felt so warm and full. The two hopped in Jackson’s car, and Jinyoung tried hard not to stare at Jackson, but his eyes kept somehow trailing over to the elder, drinking in the profile view of his boyfriend driving. Jackson was just incredibly attractive that night, and Jinyoung found himself almost wanting to skip dinner and head straight to Jackson’s house to spend more alone time with him.

Jackson must’ve felt Jinyoung's stare though, since as they pulled up to the restaurant, he glance over at the younger briefly and smirked. “What? Something on my face?”

Jinyoung blinked, shaking his head and snapping himself out of the Jackson induced trace he was in. “Ah, n-no…” He said, slowly looking away.

Jackson put the car in park, then looked fully over at Jinyoung. “Oh, I see. Then it must be that I look  _ really _ sexy tonight, huh?” He asked, leaning over towards Jinyoung while biting his lip.

Jinyoung felt his heart thump; they hadn’t even made it into the restaurant yet and he was already getting flirty looks and comments from Jackson. He pushed the elder away, covering his mouth that grew a grin. “S-Stop, I was just distracted…”

“By my overwhelming handsomeness, I know.” Jackson said with a giggle, pulling Jinyoung's hand away from his mouth to see his smile. “And I’m distracted by your immense gorgeousness, so I guess we’ll be staring at each other all night.”

Jinyoung blushed, his heart pounding against his chest. His body felt warm and he wanted to throw himself at Jackson, a sudden and intense feeling of desire crashing over him. The night had barely begun and Jinyoung wanted it to be over already, just so him and Jackson could do much less than pure things together. It was unusual for Jinyoung to be so turned on already, but he could barely think much about it, since all of his attention was on Jackson who was getting out of the car. Jinyoung quickly pulled himself together and followed Jackson, the elder hooking his arm with Jinyoung's as they headed to the restaurant.

Jinyoung always felt weird about showing affection in public, but of course Jackson was the total opposite, wanting to cling onto Jinyoung as much as he could. Jinyoung never pushed him away though, because he did enjoy Jackson being so close to him, and the quick glances people shot at them was only a small price he had to pay. 

The two walked into the restaurant, making it on time for their reservation and quickly being seated. Jinyoung enjoyed the table they happened to get, all the way in the back in the corner where it was hard to spot them. It made their dinner feel a bit more private, and it was a nice atmosphere with just the two of them.

Fancy dinners aren’t really Jackson’s thing, it was more something Jinyoung liked, and he knew the elder went out with him on quiet dinner dates to make him happy. Jinyoung found it cute the way Jackson would still fidget in his chair and adjust his button up shirt occasionally, trying to get used to the surroundings he wasn’t used to. 

Yet Jinyoung was also feeling something different. He was feeling a bit warm and looking at Jackson make his heart throb in his chest. He felt warmth in his stomach and something  _ else _ going on just below it, causing him to shift in his own seat a bit uncomfortably. The more he looked and talked to Jackson, the more he was attracted to him, and the more the desire to have the elder's body against his own grew.

They had ordered their food, and Jackson was talking to Jinyoung about anything and everything, yet Jinyoung could barely pay attention to the words coming out of his mouth. Instead, he admired Jackson’s lips that looked so deliciously good, and he'd rather taste them than the steak he ordered. He admired Jackson’s flawless skin and strong arms that’s muscles showed through the sleeves of the shirt he was wearing. All Jinyoung could think about was dirty thoughts, Jackson’s arms wrapped tightly around him and his tongue in places that others couldn’t see. Jinyoung was sweating, and he couldn’t hide just how “excited” he was.

He tried to figure out what was wrong with him. He was incredibly horny at the dinner table, and rocking against the chair wasn’t enough to please him. He wanted Jackson all over him, but why? Why was he suddenly so needy for his boyfriend's touch? Jackson’s voice suddenly and subconsciously got a bit lower as he was in the middle of saying something, the sexy tony sending chills through Jinyoung. Something in the front of his pants twitched and it finally hit him.

The pills. The pills that he took about a half an hour before at that point were kicking in. They kicked in quicker than Jinyoung had thought, which explained why he was incredibly hot and bothered at the moment. The pressure in between his legs was building, and Jinyoung was ashamed to realize that he’d become rock hard under the table across from Jackson. He grinded a bit against his chair, trying anything to ease his hard on, but it didn’t really help much.

Jackson had barely noticed the change in Jinyoung's behavior until he saw the small beads of sweat dripping down the younger’s forehead. He leaned over the table, examining Jinyoung's face that was red at the cheeks. Jinyoung swallowed hard, leaning away a bit from Jackson, as having the elder too close made the member in his pants even more excited.

“You okay babe? Is it too hot in here?” Jackson asked, fanning Jinyoung with his hands.

Jinyoung shook his head while his insides melted from hearing Jackson call him “babe”. The couple doesn’t do pet names often, but Jinyoung was a sucker for them, and he absolutely loved when Jackson would casually slip one out in the middle of his sentences. “I-I’m okay, Jackson…”

Jackson furrowed his brows, an unconvinced look on his face. “Are you sure? You look a bit stiff, should we step outside for a bit?”

Jinyoung quickly shook his head, knowing that he couldn’t stand up without showing off the rock hard erection currently hidden in his pants. He squeezed his legs together, trying to ignore his raging hard on, but any friction against it made Jinyoung yearn for more. He could feel little dribbles of precum coming out and wetting his boxers the more aroused he felt, and Jackson’s appearance in his formal clothing didn’t help at all.

Jackson leaned back in his chair, still looking at Jinyoung with a bit of suspicion in his eyes, but he didn’t push any further, focusing back on his food. Jinyoung tried to do the same, but it was quite harder than he thought it would be. His dick started to throb, and he didn’t even know that was possible until now. He’d never been more turned on in his life, and it was becoming nearly impossible to stay in the restaurant with his member as hard as a rock. He didn’t want to ruin the night though, he had to endure it for as long as possible, at least until dinner was over.

Jinyoung was a pretty calculated man, and only Jackson was the type of person to make him do out of character things. He only took the pills because of Jackson, and he wanted to be in the mood for ‘extracurricular activities’ once they had finished dinner. But Jinyoung made the mistake of not checking the amount of time it takes for the pill to take effect, leaving him now in the middle of their dinner with the worst boner. He didn’t exactly know how to handle the situation at that point.

Jinyoung hoped that they could get through the rest of dinner without any incidents, and then once they get in the car, he could whisper naughty things into Jackson’s ear while he drove them to his place. Then once they got inside, the night can continue recklessly in Jackson’s bedroom, and everything would go according to plan. Yet Jinyoung's member had a completely different idea, the constant twitching of it in his pants demanding for relief right at this moment.

Jinyoung couldn’t do anything about it, not in such a public place. If they were eating dinner at Jackson’s place, it would’ve been so much easier to deal with. All he would have to do is spread himself out for Jackson to see just how ready he was to be wrecked by the elder, and then everything would be fine. But no, he can’t do that, not in a restaurant with people and waiters walking back and forth, there was absolutely no way he would do that. Jinyoung of course, even in his needy state, had morals and limits. He wasn’t going to act like an animal in heat in the middle of a restaurant.

He would however, continue to grind himself against the chair, and even that little action sent a feeling of shame into him. He was embarrassed at how he was so hard that he needed to rely on the chair to appease his erection, and the friction wasn’t even enough anyway. He rutted himself slowly against his chair, his bottom lip caught in between his teeth as he concentrated on the way his hips moved back and forth. He pretended to be just adjusting himself in his chair, but really he was getting a better angle to grind down harder, and a soft noise slipped from his lips.

He quickly closed his mouth, looking over at Jackson who still seemed clueless of the whole situation. But the elder's eyes were on Jinyoung, and Jinyoung felt a fire ignite in his lower stomach when their gazes connected. His mouth went dry, and all the thoughts that rushed into his mind was of Jackson pinning him to the nearest hard surface and fucking into him like there was no tomorrow. Jinyoung wanted to slap himself and scold himself for having these thoughts, but his erection wasn’t going away any time soon, and the slow grinds against the chair felt like teasing strokes and didn’t satisfy him at all.

He had very few options left, and he could barely take sitting there in that state anymore. He hadn't eaten a lot of his food, and he really had lost his appetite for it anyway. What he was really hungry for was something else, something that only Jackson could provide him with. Yet Jinyoung was still holding back, trying to keep himself together for just a bit longer until Jackson was done with his food, and they’d paid and left. Jinyoung was on the edge of his seat, his hips moving just slightly back in forth in another desperate attempt to pleasure himself. Another certain hard grind against the chair made him shudder and emit another soft noise, this time catching Jackson’s attention.

Jackson looked Jinyoung up and down, knowing that something wasn’t right. Jinyoung froze, not sure what to do with his boyfriend inspecting him so closely; he just hoped that Jackson didn’t see what was really going on. Jackson rested his elbows on the table, looking at Jinyoung with narrowed eyes.

“Jinyoung, are you really okay?” He asked again, eyeing the younger from across the table.

“J-Jack, I’m fine…” Jinyoung assured, but the way his voice broke in the middle of his sentence showed otherwise.

“I think we need to go…” Jackson stated while shaking his head, obviously not believing Jinyoung as he began to gather his things.

“No, Jackson stop, let’s f-finish.” Jinyoung didn’t want to ruin the night and be the reason that they had to leave early. Especially not all over a boner. Jinyoung wanted to end things perfectly,  _ then _ he'd beg Jackson to fuck him into a wall.

“Jinyoung something is obviously wrong that you're not telling me. Come on, I’ll drive you home.” Jackson said, holding out his hand for Jinyoung to take.

Jinyoung refused though, trying to save their dinner anyway he could. “J-Jackson I’m really fine, please let’s stay…”

Jackson sighed, pulling back his hand and leaning over the table towards Jinyoung. “Then, what’s up? Why are you acting so weird?”

Jinyoung shrugged in response, giving the least informative answer. He knew he wasn’t acting like himself, but how could he tell Jackson the reason why? “I didn’t know I was acting weird…”

Jackson furrowed his brows, gesturing to Jinyoung with his hand. “Your whole demeanor is weird! You’re sweating and making weird noises, you’ve moved your chair like a thousand times, and you just seem really unfocused. Is something on your mind? Are you worried over something?”

Jinyoung quickly shook his head, the reason of his weird behavior not being because of worry, but rather because of how bad he wanted Jackson between his legs already. He felt like he might’ve been ruining things, and he didn’t want Jackson to get concerned over something that wasn’t that important. “N-No, I’m okay…”

Jackson cocked his head to the side, still not believing anything coming out of Jinyoung's mouth. “Then what is it? If we need to go home we can, we can plan this for another night. Don’t sit here and say nothing. Baby, you’re worrying me.”

Jinyoung's heart nearly beat out of his chest, and his dick twitched and throbbed uncontrollably in his pants from the pet name. He leaned over the table, resting his face in his hands. He couldn’t take it anymore. “Jackson…” he whined.

That definitely caught Jackson’s attention, and in just a few seconds Jackson was by Jinyoung's side, bending down to the younger’s face to see what was wrong. “What is it Jinyoung? Baby what happened?”

Jinyoung helplessly grinded against the chair once again, whimpering as he leaned over into Jackson who wrapped his arms around the younger. “J-Jackson I c-can’t take this anymore…”

Jackson furrowed his brows as he rubbed Jinyoung's back in soothing strokes. He looked down at the younger, confused on what he was saying. “What do you mean? You can take what anymore?”

Jinyoung let out a shaky breath, his hands gripping tightly at the edge of the table as he tried to endure his pants feeling uncomfortably tight. “I… I took something before we left f-for dinner and…. I d-didn’t know it would work s-so fast…”

Jackson looked a bit surprised, but the look was quickly replaced with concern. “What did you take? Did you overdose or something? Was it medicine? Are you sick? Do you need to go to the hospital?”

Jinyoung shook his head no to the rapid fire of questions, and instead leaned over to Jackson’s ear. “J-Jack, I  _ need _ you…”

Jackson furrowed his brows, the message sounding cryptic to him. “You  _ need _ me? ...I’m right here babe.”

Jinyoung groaned, resting his head on Jackson’s shoulder. His hands tightly gripped the elder's shirt in an attempt to keep the last few strands of his self control intact. “No, Jackson I need you to… to take care of me… down  _ here _ …please.”

Jinyoung guided Jackson’s hand to in between his legs, the elder's eyes widening as he felt the hard on Jinyoung sported through his pants. He squeezed his hand around it, making Jinyoung whimper softly in his ear, and Jackson knew at that point that they needed to leave as soon as possible. It wasn’t normal for Jinyoung to act this way, and when Jinyoung wanted to get intimate, he would tell Jackson in a teasing way, not directly. This was the first time Jinyoung begged for Jackson, and the elder couldn’t say he necessarily hated it. It might’ve been at the worst timing, but he didn’t hate it at all.

“Oh, uh… o-okay, hold on, can you hold on just a few minutes for me?” Jackson asked as he quickly moved to gather up his things and flag their waiter down.

“Jackson I… I’m  _ so _ hard…” Jinyoung said in disbelief, seeming to think that it was impossible for him to become as aroused as he was in that moment.

Jinyoung was back to rocking in his chair, and Jackson suddenly put the pieces together and realized what he was doing. His throat went dry as he watched Jinyoung desperately grind against the chair, looking unsatisfied with the friction he received. Jackson quickly looked away, focusing back on finding their waiter and paying for their meal so they could get out of there.

Jinyoung rested his head on the table, feeling a bit bad about interrupting their dinner with his horniness, yet the guilty feeling was overshadowed by the tightness in his pants and the pool of precum that was gathering in his boxers. He felt wet and sticky, but that didn’t bother him as much as it probably should have. He felt a sudden tap on his shoulder, and Jinyoung looked up to Jackson standing over him. He swallowed hard at seeing that handsome face just in front of his own, and it took everything Jinyoung had in him not to smash his lips into Jackson’s.

“Come on, I paid for the food, we gotta go.” Jackson stated, pulling Jinyoung out of his chair to leave.

“B-But Jackson, I’m…” Jinyoung trailed off, looking down at himself. Jackson’s eyes followed, and right in Jinyoung's crotch was a very noticeable bulge that the younger definitely couldn’t walk around in the open with. 

“Oh, you’re  _ really _ …. okay, uh… borrow my jacket.” Jackson said, taking off his jacket and wrapping it around Jinyoung's waist. It looked a bit weird, but it would have to do for Jinyoung to make it out of there without getting weird or disgusted looks. He then held Jinyoung's hand and pulled the younger closely behind him, walking through the restaurant to the exit.

He tugged Jinyoung to his car, then pushed the younger against it, immediately pressing his lips to Jinyoung's. Jinyoung was caught off guard, only feeling his back hit the cold surface of the car before Jackson’s warm lips met his. He rolled his hips forward, rubbing his crotch against Jackson’s thigh and letting out a needy moan. Jackson held Jinyoung close, parting his lips away from the younger’s slightly to speak.

“Don’t be so loud in public. Let’s head back to my place so you can be loud all you want.” Jackson suggested in a deep and seductive voice that sent chills through Jinyoung's body.

Jinyoung nodded vigorously, getting in the car as soon as Jackson unlocked it. The elder didn’t hesitate to start it up and start driving, heading straight for his apartment building. Jinyoung shut his legs tightly together, trying to ignore the pressure in his groin, but just the vibrations of the car stimulated him, the occasional bumps in the road making him desperate for relief.

“You want to touch yourself babe?” Jackson asked, catching Jinyoung's attention. He looked at Jinyoung briefly out of the corner of his eye, scanning the younger’s body before looking back at the road. “Go ahead, touch yourself.”

Jinyoung shuddered once those words settled on his ears, looking over at Jackson who kept glancing over at the younger. Jinyoung's hands rested on his thighs, and he wasn’t sure if he really should pleasure himself right there in the car. Yet he needed some sort of relief, he’d been sitting there at the dinner table completely hard for a little over half an hour, and his boner still hadn’t lessened any because of those pills he took earlier. In retrospect, it was kind of dumb to take them. They’re not for people who can get a normal erection, it’s for people who can’t. Jinyoung didn’t know what he was thinking, and now he was suffering because of it.

Either way though, Jinyoung ended up swallowing the little pride he had left at that point and dipped his hand into his pants. He unzipped the front and opened his belt to give himself more room to do what he wanted, his erection springing out of its constraints once he pulled them down. He immediately wrapped his hand around himself, jerking his hand up and down his length to release some pressure. He moaned softly, his head pressing back into the headrest of the car seat as he drowned in the pleasure of his own hand.

His hips bucked up into his own touch, and he already felt so close to cumming. He was moaning loud and carelessly, all of the mindfulness he had moments ago disappearing. Jinyoung probably looked dirty and disgusting to others on the road that happened to see what he was doing, but he was too caught up in the motion to care.

Jackson was peeking over at Jinyoung constantly, his eyes dark and hungry for the younger. He couldn’t do much, since he was driving, but he definitely indulged himself in listening to the younger’s moans and the squish of his hand moving up and down his length, glancing over to admire his face twisted in pleasure. Jinyoung moans got more frequent and desperate sounding, and Jackson knew those familiar sounds by heart.

“You’re gonna cum already?” Jackson asked, a bit surprised at how short Jinyoung had lasted.

Jinyoung didn’t answer with words, but instead a gasp and a sob as spurts of cum shot out of him. He breathed heavily, his hand still pumping the rest of his liquids out until he could produce no more. Jinyoung felt relieved, his body slumping down in the seat as he took a minute to gather himself together.

Jackson was surprised, but also a bit disappointed, as he assumed that Jinyoung had taken care of himself already. “Well, that was fast. So I guess you don’t need me anymore then.”

Jinyoung swallowed hard, only looking down at himself to realize that he wasn’t in fact, satisfied yet. “Um… J-Jackson…”

Jackson didn’t take his eyes off the road, focusing on getting them to his place as quick as possible. “Hmm?” He hummed in response.

“I… still need you…” Jinyoung confessed, embarrassed at the fact that he had just came and was  _ still _ hard. His erection stood proudly up against his stomach, smearing a mixture of cum and precum over his clothes. Jinyoung was almost horrified at the fact that he was still hard, since usually he could only hand one round of sex or jerking off. Yet this time he felt like he needed more. He’s been horny before, but never to the point where he’s was straight up telling Jackson what he  _ ‘needed’ _ . He was glad though, that he could at least focus on something other than his erection, since it felt a lot less sensitive and pressured than it had earlier.

Jackson was just as surprised as he was, his eyes widening when he glanced over at Jinyoung and saw the erection the younger still sported. “W-Wait, didn’t you just cum?” He asked almost in a panic.

“I d-did… but I need more…” Jinyoung said, his cheeks burning a bright red. He wanted to bury himself in a hole, feeling so dirty yet needy at the same time.

“Shit… what type of pills did you take Jinyoung?” Jackson asked in disbelief, his focus now wavering between Jinyoung and driving.

“Th-They were just… to help you ‘get in the mood’…” Jinyoung mumbled, not really wanting to talk much about his stupid decision.

“But… you don’t need those, do you? You can get, uh, ‘ _ in the mood’ _ just fine, right?” Jackson asked, sounding concerned about his boyfriend's well being.

“I can but… I thought maybe it would… make things better? Like,… it would make you more excited to see me all ‘riled up’...” Jinyoung explained, feeling dumber the more he talked about it.

“Baby, I’m excited seeing you everyday, don’t take medication that you don’t need, that can be dangerous. I’m a bit surprised that you didn’t do much research on it though.” Jackson said, his words making Jinyoung's heart pound.

“I… d-didn’t really think about it… I was just thinking of you and your reaction…” Jinyoung confessed, shifting a bit awkwardly in his seat.

Jackson couldn’t help but chuckle, his hand reaching over and resting on the younger’s slightly exposed thigh. “You don’t have to do anything extra for me.”

Jinyoung shifted in his seat, Jackson's hand squeezing his thigh making him think about all of the other places it could be. “Jackson… I need you…  _ in _ me…” Jinyoung mumbled, jolting when he felt Jackson's hand tighten on his thigh.

Jackson was silent for a moment, his eyes glued to the road. “Jinyoung… do me a favor, will you?” he asked.

Jinyoung looked over at Jackson examining the elder's chiseled chin and strong features that was illuminated in the dark by the lights of the city.

“Open yourself for me?” Jackson asked, catching Jinyoung off guard and nearly making him choke. 

“H-Huh?” Jinyoung responded, his eyes widening at the elder.

“It's gonna take a little bit longer to get to my place… I want you ready for me by the time we get there, if you don't mind.” Jackson said, glancing over at Jinyoung briefly.

Jinyoung swallowed hard, staring at Jackson almost in disbelief. He felt his member twitch against his stomach, reminding him of just how hard he was, and Jackson made him even more aroused with the request. Jinyoung hesitated though, since they were in the car and everything that was happening was so out of the ordinary for them, he didn’t really know what to do.

“It’s okay babe, you can do it.” Jackson assured, not caring about keeping his car seats clean from the messiness or it.

Jinyoung knew it was an indecent thing to do, especially when driving down the street in public, but at this point he couldn't care enough to stop himself. The pressure in between his legs was again increasing and becoming more hard to ignore, and the thought of being ready for Jackson by the time they got back to his place so the elder could quickly and easily ram himself into Jinyoung was what really persuaded him.

Jinyoung brought his fingers to his lips, using his saliva as lubricant, wanting to wet them plenty enough to slip them into himself. He pulled his trousers further down to his knees, spreading his legs open and leaning back into the seat to give himself better access. He heard Jackson hum in approval, the elder glancing over at Jinyoung's exposed lower half and shooting a lustful look of want and desire at the Jinyoung, sending shivers down the younger's spine.

Jinyoung felt more exposed and uncomfortable than usual, and he sincerely hoped that the darkness of night and the tint of Jackson's car windows would conceal what he was doing. The last thing he needed was people seeing him in such a dirty situation, especially people who may recognize him.

His fingers moved down in between his legs, the tip of one rubbing gently at his entrance. He didn't take long to push one finger in, his breathing increasing the deeper it went. He clenched around his own finger, pressing along his walls to stretch himself open for Jackson. He could see Jackson looking at him out the corner of his eyes, his hungry gaze switching between Jinyoung and the road as if he didn't know which he should focus on more.

Jinyoung moved his finger in and out of himself, the slight burn of not having enough lubricant quickly fading into the background as pleasure began to overtake it. Jinyoung felt much more sensitive due to the pills, given the fact that he had came so fast earlier, and that he was already building to his orgasm now with just one finger in him.

He quickly desired more, pressing his second digit to his entrance to join the first. A soft whimper escaped his lips, and Jackson turned the faint music that was playing completely off, the noises emitted from Jinyoung now becoming the background music. Jinyoung pushed his digits in deeper, moving them in a scissoring motion that already had him shuddering.

“Jinyoung, don’t cum again.” Jackson ordered, pulling jinyoung out of his hypnotic state to listen.

Jinyoung knew that Jackson wanted to be inside him just as much as the younger wanted, but it was difficult for Jinyoung to wait much longer for Jackson. He knew that they were close to his place, since he started recognizing the streets and buildings they were passing, but his hard on wasn't fading anytime soon, and his fingers felt too good inside of him to stop. He continued to stretch himself, his soft moans becoming a bit louder and his hips rolling against his fingers.

“Hold on babe, I just need to park, just wait a minute for me.” Jackson said frantically, the sounds Jinyoung was making made him feel the need to rush, or else he wouldn't have the chance to fuck into Jinyoung like he wanted to.

Jackson pulled up into his building's garage, pressing the button to open the door up so he could pull in. He quickly found a space to park, and glanced around to see if any of the other apartment owners were nearby before turning back to Jinyoung who was making a mess of himself in the passenger seat.

“Jackson c-can we do it now?” Jinyoung asked when he realized that they'd made it back to Jackson's apartment building.

“Um… can you take it to my room or…?” Jackson asked, his mouth going dry from the sight of Jinyoung spread shamelessly before him.

“Jackson I need you  _ now _ .” Jinyoung whined, his fingers still knuckle deep inside of him as pleasure coursed through him.

“Okay, okay Jinyoung just stop doing that so I can get over there.” Jackson said, already removing his shirt as he himself couldn't wait anymore.

Jinyoung didn't really want to, but he pulled his fingers out of himself anyway, watching Jackson expose his golden skin that Jinyoung couldn't wait to touch. Jackson swung himself over the console, and in just a few seconds the elder was in the passenger seat with Jinyoung. It was a bit of an awkward and uncomfortable fit for the both of them to be there, but Jackson easily fixed that by moving the seat back to give them both more space.

Jinyoung couldn't keep his hands off of Jackson, running them down his toned arms and abs that hovered just inches from him. Jackson pulled off of Jinyoung's pants completely, his fingers immediately going for Jinyoung's entrance.

“You're stretched good enough?” Jackson asked, being one to make sure he never hurts the younger.

Yet Jinyoung couldn't care less, he just wanted Jackson in him as soon as possible. “Yes, Jackson just hurry please.”

“I'm trying, I just don't want to hurt you.” Jackson stated while awkwardly wiggling his own bottoms off.

“I don't care, just stick it in.” Jinyoung said, wrapping his legs around Jackson's hips and pulling the elder down against him.

Jackson was hesitant, but the eager and desperate look in Jinyoung's eyes pushed his hesitation to the back of his head. He position the tip of his own erection to Jinyoung's entrance and slowly pressed into the him, Jinyoung's head tilting back and jaw slacked as he felt Jackson fill him up.

Jackson pushed himself as far as he could go into jinyoung's intense warmth, the younger's walls clenching hard around his length. He held Jinyoung's hips as he took a minute to position himself comfortably, but jinyoung was eager for Jackson to move already. Jinyoung gripped Jackson's shirt desperately, the neediest whine for  _ any _ type of movement leaving him.

Jackson didn't need anymore persuasion, he leaned down and pressed his forearms to the seat on either side of Jinyoung's head for leverage, then thrusted his hips forward, a choked whimper escaping the younger's lips. 

Jackson continuously rolled his hips forward into Jinyoung, the car rocking with every fluid movement he made. He could feel Jinyoung's walls squeezing him tightly, and he already knew that the younger wasn't going to last long, so he aimed to make it as quick as possible.

Jinyoung felt incredibly sensitive from the pills, and the feeling of Jackson inside of him was intense and overwhelming. Waves of pleasure crashed over his body, his legs trembling and nails digging into Jackson's back as the elder fucked into him. Jackson thrusted in quickly, not letting Jinyoung get in a single breath since he was knocking it right out of him.

Jinyoung's moans were amplified in the small confinements of the car, and he couldn't care less who could possibly hear from the outside. He just wanted to feel Jackson as close as possible, chest to chest and skin to skin. He felt Jackson's warm hands tightly grip onto his waist, holding him just in place to hit all the right angles that had Jinyoung sobbing for more.

He felt pressure already coiling up in his lower stomach, that familiar feeling of coming close to the edge creeping up on him the more Jackson hit his spots. Jackson's body felt hot, the warmth emanating off of him almost unbearable, yet addictive. Jinyoung could barely hold on anymore, already being so aroused and stimulated, he felt as if he would burst any minute.

Jackson knew this too, Jinyoung's desperate gasps of air and high pitched whimpers helping him easily identify just how close the younger was to his end. Jinyoung's back arched up, his head pressing back into the seat as he felt himself spilling over. With every thrust of Jackson's length into him came ropes of a thick white substance, his body convulsing as he was emptied of his liquids. Jinyoung came untouched, brought over the edge only by Jackson's thick member moving so deliciously inside of him.

He left light marks down Jackson's back with his dull nails digging into the elder's skin, his fingers trying to desperately grab onto anything they could. A loud and unapologetic moan left him, his own hips rolling down to ride out his high. He could barely register anything that was really happening, too caught up in his orgasm induced bliss. He did feel Jackson leave kisses down his neck and collarbone, but that was about it, since it seemed like everything else but Jackson had faded away into the background.

“You feel better now baby?” Jackson asked in a husky whisper that sent chills down Jinyoung's spine.

Jinyoung nodded lazily, finally getting some relief from the pressure he'd been feeling all night. His member was finally limp from cuming twice in the span of about 30 minutes, but it was much better feeling satisfied and fucked out after all that time instead of horny and riled up.

“Okay, good.” Jackson pressed his lips lightly to Jinyoung's cheeks, slowly beginning to pull out of the younger.

Yet Jinyoung didn't allow him to, tightening his legs to quickly pull Jackson back into him. “Wait…” he called weakly, his voice still recovering from his moans just moments ago.

“What?” Jackson asked confusedly, looking down at the younger with furrowed brows.

“You didn't… finish yet… “ Jinyoung mumbled between pants.

Jackson smiled warmly, patting Jinyoung's cheek lightly. “Its okay, I'm fine.”

Jinyoung immediately shook his head, wrapping his arms around Jackson's neck and pulling the elder down closer to him. “No, please… I want you to feel good too…”

“I already feel good. Besides, it’s gonna hurt if I continue.” Jackson refused, trying to pull away, yet Jinyoung wouldn't let him.

“I don't care. I want you to cum in me. Please?” Jinyoung never usually dirty talked besides usually just a few naughty words whispered into Jackson's ear, so his request really caught Jackson off guard.

Yet Jackson couldn't deny Jinyoung what he wanted. He could never do that. No matter what situation the two were in, Jackson would always make sure to give Jinyoung all he could possibly provide, and this wasn't an exception.

Therefore, Jackson compiled, partially because Jinyoung asked him to, but also because deep down he wanted to as well even though he had refused. He snapped his hips forward again, continuing where he left off to bring himself to his own orgasm. Little whimpers escaped Jinyoung as Jackson continued his thrusts into him, over sensitive, yet enduring it all for his lover. 

Jackson intended on making it quick, not wanting to hurt Jinyoung for much longer, yet the fast pace at which he was moving seemed to hurt Jinyoung a lot more than when he was going slower. Jinyoung's eyes were squeezed shut and his walls clenched hard around Jackson, helping the elder finally reach his end after just a few more quick thrusts.

Jackson's hips bucked forward hard as he came, his hands intertwining with Jinyoung's as his released himself into the younger. He pressed his lips to Jinyoung's in a feverish kiss, riding out his orgasm in slow hard thrusts.

Jinyoung felt Jackson pull out as soon as he was finished, yet the warmth of his substance still lingered deep inside of his hole. The two laid pressed snugly together, panting against each other and relishing in the feel of their sweaty bodies together. The car smelt of sex, and the windows had fogged up from their steamy activity.

Jinyoung was completely tired out and didn't even feel like moving, he just wanted to stay there with Jackson's slumped body against his. Jinyoung's fingers raked through the elder's hair, holding Jackson as close to himself as possible.

“You should come up to my room so you can clean up…” Jackson eventually mumbled against Jinyoung's shoulder after a few minutes of peaceful silence while he caressed the younger's bare torso.

Jinyoung grunted in disapproval, snuggling himself further into Jackson's warmth that contrasted with the chill that seeped into the car from the outside. Jackson chuckled, allowing himself and Jinyoung more time to just lay against each other and enjoy one another's company.

“Those pills really worked on you, huh?” Jackson asked, making conversation of the pills Jinyoung had mentioned earlier.

Jinyoung nodded, thinking back to the mistake he made earlier that evening. “I only took one…”

Jackson sat back, his eyes wide in surprise. “Only one made you all horny like that?”

Jinyoung started blushing, his cheeks dusted a light pink as he looked away in embarrassment. “I-I guess I only needed one… I was going to take two but…”

“No, if you took two we’d probably have to have sex like, three more times to fully satisfy you. You didn't even need to take one.” Jackson said, sounding glad that Jinyoung had only consumed one pill rather than two.

Jinyoung looked away, feeling bad about the whole night. “I'm sorry for ruining dinner…”

“You didn't ruin anything, you already know that fancy dinners aren't really my thing anyway. I'd much rather be here doing this with you rather than in some place where just a soda costs a fortune.” Jackson said jokingly.

Jinyoung chuckled, but it wasn't as cheerful as it usually is. “Still… we left because of me taking those stupid pills…” he said a bit regretfully.

“Jinyoung, I had a lot more fun in the past few minute than I had in that restaurant. I've never seen you so… ‘ _ excited’  _ like that, and I've definitely never seen you cum twice in one night.” Jackson said with a chuckle as he lovingly moved a sweaty strand of hair out of Jinyoung's face. “I thought for a second that we might have to do it again after last time to fully appease your arousal.”

Jinyoung shrugged, thinking about the possibility of him  _ still _ being horny after all that. “I don't think I would have minded doing it a few more times…” he admitted shyly.

Jackson was again caught by surprise, not really used to Jinyoung saying or hinting towards all these dirty things. “Well…  _ you _ wouldn't have minded, but I would have. I can only keep myself  _ excited _ for so long…  I wouldn't have even made it to the third round.”

“Then you could just take some pills too and we could do it all night.” Jinyoung stated as an easy fix.

Jackson nearly choked, having to wrap his brain around what Jinyoung was suggesting. “Did… did those pills make your mind and mouth dirtier too?”

Jinyoung giggled then shrugged, looking too cute to have been saying what he was saying just moments ago. “Maybe they did…” Jinyoung said with a suggestive glint in his eyes. “ _ Or _ ... maybe it's one of my deepest desires that I haven't shared with you… until now.”

Jackson's jaw dropped open a bit before he quickly caught himself and closed it back up. He then smirked at Jinyoung while shaking his head, adoration glimmering in his eyes. “I guess we could try it sometime then… but without the pill. If I can't make you hard just by looking at me then we'd have a serious problem.”

Jinyoung laughed and slapped Jackson's shoulder, unable to look Jackson in the eye as the dirtiness of the conversation and his request just hit him. Jackson didn't care though, he'd do whatever Jinyoung wanted to do as long as he could please the younger. Jackson was completely wrapped around Jinyoung's fingers, and Jinyoung was just as whipped for Jackson in return. Jackson turned Jinyoung's head back to face him, pressing his lips to Jinyoung's softly in a way that was full of warmth, care, and love for the younger that Jinyoung happily returned.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope whoever read this enjoyed, I missed getting emails of people commenting on my work, so I felt like I needed to post something soon. Idk why this took me a long time to write, but I'm glad I can finally post it and yea lol sorry for any mistakes you encountered 
> 
> Btw does anyone else love wreckless Jinyoung?? Idk why but, I just love seeing him do something stupid then he's just like "oh shit, Jinyoung.exe has stopped working" lmaosnssn
> 
> (MARKJIN used to be superior but I think Wang Gae Park Gae has to take the superior spot for now so I just had to write a story on them IM SORRY DJDNFN)


End file.
